Tenkai Knights: The Picnic Fight
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A Picnic interrupted by Ceylan


Tenkai Knights: The Picnic Fight

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A TENKAI KNIGHTS ONE SHOT FIC AND MY FIRST ONE!**

 **THIS WILL BE COOL!**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE ONE SHOT FIC:**

* * *

We go to a park by the lake and we see Ceylan Jones walking there enjoying the nice day.

Ceylan is wearing a green short sleeved shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, blue pants and blue shoes.

'Man this is a great day.' Ceylan thought. 'To bad Guren is doing something then otherwise I could ask him to join me on a walk.'

Just then Ceylan heard laughter and sees his best friend Guren in a red shirt under a dark blue denim jacket, blue pants and red shoes laughing with a girl and having a picnic.

Ceylan is shocked.

'Guren is on a picnic date?' Ceylan asked. 'I wonder with who?'

Ceylan walked to where his best friend is at and is shocked to see that it is Beni who is laughing with Guren.

Beni is wearing a Pink Turtleneck Shirt under a Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Red Shoes.

At the picnic there are chicken, burgers of all kinds, salads, cake, fruit and fries.

Ceylan was shocked to see his best friend with Beni.

'Guren is on a date with Beni?' Ceylan asked. 'I better see this.'

With Guren and Beni they were laughing and talking.

"So Beni enjoying the picnic?" Guren asked.

Beni smiled and Blushed.

"I am and glad that your here to share it with me." said Beni.

Guren blushed.

"Well a picnic for 1 will be very silly." said Guren. "Besides its nice to have a day to relax."

Beni nodded.

"I know." The Pink Haired girl said. "And I am happy to share this day with you."

Guren and Beni looked at each other and were about to kiss when a familiar voice is heard.

"YO GUREN!" Ceylan's Voice is heard.

Guren and Beni turned and saw Ceylan.

"Ceylan?" Guren asked and smiled.

Beni is mad.

'Seriously?' Beni thought. 'Why is he here?'

Guren and Ceylan hugged.

"I can't believe that your enjoying this day." said Guren.

"Well I can't believe your on a picnic with Beni." said Ceylan.

"I can't believe you two are best friends." said Beni.

Ceylan and Guren let go and looked at Beni.

"Tough words coming from a girl who was evil." Ceylan said with a smirk.

Beni is mad.

"What was that?" Beni asked.

"You heard me." said Ceylan.

Guren is worried.

"Come on guys can't we just enjoy this day?" Guren asked. "I mean me and Beni were having a great date."

Ceylan turned to his best friend and puts his hand on Guren's shoulder.

"Yeah well you can be to trusting sometimes Guren." said Ceylan.

Guren nodded.

"I guess." Guren said and playfully shoved his best friend. "But you can be a jerk sometimes."

Ceylan laughed as he brushed some imaginary dirt off his jacket.

"I guess." Ceylan said.

Beni sighed.

'Boys.' Beni thought.

Guren smiled and sees there are no drinks.

"Beni I forgot to get yet drinks so I will get some and return." Guren said.

Beni smiled.

"Ok Guren." said Beni.

With that Guren left.

With Guren gone Ceylan and Beni glared at each other.

"You just had to come here and try to ruin my date." said a angry Beni.

"Yeah well I did not know Guren went on a date with a evil girl." said Ceylan and started to walk off. "I hope you find a worm in a apple."

Beni is mad and picks up a Red Apple.

" **HEY COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU JERK!** " Beni shouted and threw the apple.

The Apple his Ceylan's back and Ceylan stopped and turned around.

"Really? Is that the best you got?" Ceylan asked.

Beni is mad and sees where Ceylan is at and smirked.

"You know what your right." said Beni.

Ceylan was confused.

"I am?" Ceylan asked.

Beni walked to Ceylan and smiled.

"Yep." Beni said and smirked. "How about you take a swim instead."

Before Ceylan can ask what Beni meant Beni pushed Ceylan by the chest pockets of his jacket.

" **WHOA!** " Ceylan shouted and started to fall backwards.

Ceylan falls into the lake and gets his clothes and jacket wet as he went under water.

Beni smirked and Guren came back with some Juice.

"Hey Beni I'm back." Guren said and looked around. "Where Ceylan?"

Just then Guren hears splashing notices and turned and became shocked at the sight.

In the water soaking wet is his best friend Ceylan flailing in the water.

Being smirked.

"Oops sorry." said Beni as she laughed.

Guren turned to Beni.

"You pushed Cylan?" Guren asked.

"I tripped and by accident pushed Cylan." Beni said.

Guren laughed and went to Ceylan in the water.

"Here Ceylan grab my hand.

Cylan smiled and swam to his brst friend and grabbed Guren's hand.

As Guren pulled his wet best friend out Ceylan slipped and fell back in the water.

" **WHOA!** " Ceylan shouted and fell back in the water.

Guren is shocked and he laughed.

Ceylan however was even more wet and is mad.

Beni went to Guren and smiled at the sight of a wet Ceylan.

"Sorry Ceylan." said Guren.

However Guren could not help it and laughed.

Beni also laughed.

Ceylan however just shot a death glare at his best friend and his date and he splashed the water he was in.

* * *

 **THERE YOU ALL GO!**

 **MORE HOPE YOU LOVE THE ONE SHOT TENKAI KNIGHT FIC!**

 **I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER ONE!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
